


The First Snow

by misslizziepop



Series: Growing Up [1]
Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: Five years later, the first snow is still a very important moment for Jugyeong and Suho. Every year they return to Namsan Peak and this year there's an extra special wish that Suho hopes will come true.
Relationships: Jugyeong Lim/Suho Lee
Series: Growing Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> All righty so my fluffy self said that I needed a proposal fic with all of the wedding foreshadowing we got in the last episode of true beauty. I know that the down on one knee proposals aren’t really a thing in Korea, that a meeting of the families is done first, so my disclaimer is that they already had the sit down with Jugyeong’s parents and Suho’s dad, and the wedding plans have begun, but just like Grapefruit wanted to do something cute, Suho did too. Kay? Okay. Let’s get to it friends.

It was freezing, but she hadn't bothered to move from her spot. She'd been sitting on the floor for a large part of the day, planning, preparing. Honestly this was such a huge job that the last thing she wanted was to mess up somehow, she'd be in hot water then there was no way that she'd be trusted with another concept again. Studying under Selena had been amazing, she'd been even happier when she'd impressed her makeup idol had offered her a permanent position in her salon. After all she'd learned so much while studying but the internships had helped immensely and she hoped to be able to develop her skills further in her current position to maybe branch out on her own one day.

An exasperated sigh left her as she examined the three concepts she'd narrowed it down to, depending on the look they were going for. She'd been tasked with creating an upcoming idol's possible look and it had to be perfect. She tapped her forehead with her pencil as she continued to eye the concepts, they were good, but none of them screamed perfect yet. Maybe she needed a break, she removed her glasses, settling them on the table as she rubbed at her tired eyes. 

"Are you finished?" A familiar voice filled her ears as she turned her attention to her left, where her boyfriend had appeared. He'd been working on some secret project in the music room and was now apparently taking his own break.

A pout formed on her lips, as she shook her head as she returned her glasses to her face so she could see him clearly. "I can't seem to find the perfect concept" her tone coming out more as a whine as Suho chuckled, sitting behind her on the couch.

He pressed a kiss to her hair as he examined the concepts she had laid out in front of her. "These look amazing"

She pushed him playfully, he always said that. So it wasn't new, even when he wasn't present to watch her work through this process, he always complimented her work. "You always say that" she countered easily as she moved from her position on the floor, taking Suho's offered hand as he too stood up. 

"Doesn't mean it is any less true" 

She rolled her eyes as she gave his fingers a light squeeze, "Did you finish your project?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

"Almost" he smiled, "I just thought we both needed a break" 

She gave a small nod as he led them towards the kitchen, she hadn’t had a proper meal all day and the appeal of him cooking was far too great. She settled in her spot as she watched him move around the kitchen, as his promise to cook for them for the rest of their lives still rang true, even five years after he first uttered those words. She helped sometimes, but they both knew that if they wanted the food to be delicious, Suho had to be the one who cooked.  
She’d gotten better when he was gone, but she was very much like her mother where sometimes her food wasn’t as delicious as her father’s was. Although Suho often told her that she had gotten better over time, she didn’t entirely believe him sometimes. 

“It’s supposed to snow tomorrow” his voice brought her out of her thoughts, as she focused back on him. 

Going to Namsan Point for the first snow of the year had become an unofficial tradition of theirs since he’d returned from the States. She’d gone alone while he’d been fulfilling his service time, her wish at the time being that he returned to her safely which had been granted when he’d been discharged. But she did always enjoy it all the more when he was with her,so the prospect of them going together was definitely appealing. 

“Namsan Peak?”

Suho nodded with a smile as he continued to chop the vegetables while she moved away from her spot to help him, even if it was just by handing him the things he needed to cook. They continued to cook together, eating dinner, and cleaning up their respective workspaces, before she left for her parent’s house. They made plans for Suho to pick her up after midday, as she had plans with Suah in the morning. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It definitely felt like there was snow coming, it was freezing, and she was beginning to regret her choice of clothing. Suah had convinced her to wear the new dress she’d bought during their outing in the morning. Saying that the fifth anniversary of her reconciliation with Suho deserved for her to wear something nice. Suho tucked their entwined hands in his pocket, as was his custom, as they walked up the familiar steps. She felt a sense of serenity the closer they reached the top of the steps, as she looked around at the other couples that were also milling around with the tourists. 

“It feels like it’s going to snow” she told Suho as they finally reached the top, a soft chuckle coming from Suho as he gave her fingers a light squeeze in his pocket. 

“That is why we are here, isn’t it?” he reminded her. 

“Last year I missed the first snow, so I’m hoping it does actually snow while we are here” she admitted as they approached their favorite spot. 

An affirmation sound came from Suho as they came to a stop, as always the view was beautiful from this spot. There was no sign of snow, but maybe if they lingered they’d manage to experience the very first snowfall of this year, the first snowflake, so their wish, whatever it was, would come true. A happy sigh left her lips as she leaned against Suho, enjoying the view.  
They were silent for a few moments before Suho shifted so that he was looking at her. She looked up at him, watching that smile, it still made her heart flutter. How was it possible that he still managed to do this to her, even after so much time. 

“There’s something that I wanted to do, during the first snow” he told her, which piqued her curiosity as she gave him a look, encouraging him to continue speaking, "The last wish I made during the first snow came true when you showed up" 

She looked down at the ground for a moment as she remembered that night five years ago. She knew that she herself made that wish, that Suho would return and he did, a year later, but he returned. Then when he went to serve his service time, she'd made the same wish and it had been granted. It honestly now felt greedy to wish for more, they were already looking at wedding venues, ready to start the next phase in their lives. 

"Now, five years later I have a new wish" she gave him a questioning glance, watching him curiously, “One that only you can grant”

“But it isn’t even snowing yet” she told him as she released his hand to give him a small poke, “After all we both know wishes only come true with the first snowflakes”

He chuckled softly, taking both her hands in his for a moment, bringing them up to press a gentle kiss. The action bringing a familiar warmth to her insides, he always managed to do this to her. She’d hoped over time, the heart fluttering would calm down, but it only seemed to be a constant state of being when he was around her. 

“I would hope this one would come true, with or without first snowflakes” he told her as he released one of her hands, she watched as he pulled a box from his pocket. 

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, as she registered the size of the box, the implication of it all. They had already spoken to their parents about this, and they’d been looking for the perfect venue, but here he was opening a box with a ring inside of it. She blinked as he got down on one knee in front of her, that special smile still on his face, that smile that seemed to completely melt anyone who saw it.

“Jugyeong” his voice was soft, and she could see tears forming in his eyes which only seemed to bring on a slew of emotions she hadn’t been ready for, “Will you marry me?” 

Tears formed in her own eyes, and it felt almost silly that she was beginning to cry over this, because the question seemed absurd since he knew it was a yes. But he’d brought her up here, to a spot with a lot of meaning for them, to ask her this question, and she loved him for it. 

“Yes” she brushed the tears that escaped from her as he removed the ring from the box, and slid it on her finger as he rose to brush the remaining tears from her face, as the first few snowflakes began to fall from the sky.  
She looked up, a soft laugh leaving both of them as he leaned down to press his lips to her own. The snow had decided to fall at the exact perfect moment, further cementing the perfectness of this moment. “I love you” he told her as he pressed another kiss to her lips, as he pulled her closer to him, basking in the lightness of the moment, in the happiness that his wish had indeed come true before the first snow began to fall.


End file.
